Low Grounds
by chelyblossom
Summary: Kenji Yamaguchi (Yamaken) was stucked in his controlling aunt's custody for his college years. In addition to that, he's already losing hope that he'll find love. Fortunately, he met Chirin, a piano virtuoso. A conformist who fears to break free. Will the high and mighty Yamaken lower his pride to be able to prove that he's sincere enough for Chirin?
1. Chapter 1

**Low Grounds**

* * *

><p>NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TONARI NO KAIBUTSU-KUN! This is a Kenji Yamaguchi fanfiction wee! this is my first time so please bear with me. Feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions!<p>

Chapter 1

_**The wind is vindictive.**_

_Love? It's such a pain_, he remarks as he observes the dancing clouds as he lay down on the soft grass, lost in his own thoughts which is indirectly brought by the wind.

After a heartbreaking rejection he had from his beloved Shizuku Mizutani, the infamous Yamaguchi Kenji of the Kaimei Private School is hopelessly waiting for love, wishing he might actually find it, yet it seems like it's impossible. The more he anticipates for it, the more he feels that it will never come, creating a feeling of a gut churning disappointment. But, is it really it? Or is it like his love is just a little late?

_Where are they now? Those useless thugs really don't know how to read time. So annoying_, he silently complained as he motions to sit.

He is waiting for Mabo, Joji and Tamio at the college grounds. The young blonde and his friends are currently college freshmen and today is their first day. The opening ceremony is about to start but his friends are still nowhere to be found.

_Nevermind. I'll just ditch those three. It's kind of a bit tiring watching stupid people everyday anyways._ He was about to leave the university and roam around the streets when he heard three booming voices from behind.

"OI! YAMAKEN!", they all chorused. It's the trio. The young blonde frowned as he turned to look at them.

"You're late", he hissed as he starts to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! Now Yamaken the day's too young for you to be pissed! Lighten up!", Mabo cheered.

"Where were you anyway? Ugh nevermind that. I wanna pick up some chicks this place bores me", he replied.

"Speaking of chicks, we've stopped by a newly constructed bar downstreet this morning. Opening's tonight! Wanna go? I'm sure there are a lot of chicks there", said Tamio giving him a nudge.

"Yeah. You're still in the process of getting over Shizuku-chan right? Well! Hurry up and move on since we'll all be bachelors! YEAH! BACHELORS FOR LIFE BABY!", Mabo declared, Joji just nodded.

"Whatever. Let's just go somewhere fun"

They all agreed to ditch their first day in college and go to the batting center instead. Just as they were about to sneak through the gates...

"Where do you think you're going?", chimed the middle aged woman, her hands firm on her hips. A grin started to creep from her lips partly sowing her teeth, sending chills to their spines. Her greyish hair tied into a bun exposing her bony facade accessorized by a thick pair of glasses and a set flamboyant pearls tied on her neck. By looking at her outfit and by recollecting the faces of his father's connection, Kenji can say that it is their school dean, and she really is. Her aura, as sinister as a common dean would have, has something more. This one is smiling, which is not normal. It's never normal for a dean to smile while having those boys caught in the act of climbing the closed gates, isn't it? Her smile proposes a death wish for them and he knew it.

He knew her even before he applied for college. She is not just the school dean or one of his father's colleague. She is her aunt, his father's twin sister. If she and his father has something in common, it is that they are both scheming. And it's never really fun when she's scheming. Trouble is cooking and he's not prepared to eat it.

"Uh… Eh.. W-we were j-just.." the three boys stammered thinking for possible alibi. Kenji just stared on the ground, frozen not even looking at her. His aunt is one of the people he's most afraid of and he always lose his cool when she's around. God knows the how many times she made his life miserable, ever since he was young.

"Oh Kenji! Look at how you've grown up! Are they your friends?", she asked looking at the three boys.

"Yes Kuniko-jichan", he said without blinking. It sure is surprising for him to be able to look at her this long.

"Ohh… I see. So you're planning to escape huh?", she said feigning disappointment, slowly shaking her head, still cannot erase the smile on her face. "I want you to come with me in my office. I have something I need to discuss to you. It's something your dad and I agreed on. Come. or say you don't want to be punished for ditching the first day of school, do you?" she walked ahead.

And thus, trouble begins. And this time, it's not just a little prank. He can smell it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry not sorry

"Ok. I'll go straight to the point. Your dad told me that you're gonna be living out of your house. He wants you to be more exposed to the real world and since he's going to a business trip, he doesn't trust you in looking over the house, now..."

"Hn! Now that's not new at all. Don't worry about it, you know, him kicking me out of his house happens all the time." cutting her off while shrugging the whole thing, Not even flustered this time. "You know, I don't really find this a huge deal. I'm impressed this time you haven't done anything interesting yet. But don't worry I can handle myself so can we go now?" he said then turning to leave.

"Now now. Wait my little Kenji. I haven't said the fun part yet. The day's too young and don't you want it that I'm exempting you in your first day?" she smiled.

Now that's what got his attention. Yamaken turned, confused. "You didn't just tell me that I am exempted, did you? What's your deal?"

"Well... You're exempted because... you'll be moving your stuff to my house. So hurry up and pack your things. You're moving... in my house." she declared smugly, widening her smile.

She got him.

The four boys just stood there, taking in what the scariest woman in their whole lives just said. For a minute, they were dumbfounded, not hiding the confusion in her every words, until someone made a clarification, "What?! You're telling me that I'm moving to your house? Oh no. You have got to be kidding me."

Yamaken cannot keep his cool. Worst preposition ever. _I'll be living with the devil for until god knows when. Great_, he cussed silently.

"Well, if I tell you I'm not kidding, I really am not kidding. And to tell you now, I'm not kidding, so get over it and pack your bags. Damn, stop wasting your time already move your bums!" she demanded.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." he approaches the door, the three boys following him like they have no idea what the hell is going on.

"Be sure to be back in seven okay? I'll be cooking dinner so don't you dare show up a minute late because I. DO. NOT. TAKE. LAME. REASONS.", she said emphasizing every words with a mixture of tease and threat, but more on the latter.

"Whatever." the young boy replied, as he gripped the knob, waving the back of his hands.

"And one more thing", the woman said as if forgetting something, making the boys turn to her direction.

"Ah! Nevermind. It's just a small thing. Go now!" she smiled.

_I wonder what that small thing is_, he thought, slightly confused by the idea but immediately brushed it off. He and his friends walked through the hallways.

"Hey Yamaken, is your aunt really serious about you moving?" Mabo cannot help to ask, staring deeply at him with his deep shade of gold eyes.

"Well, she's my aunt. You really know how scary she can look like. Jeez, why are you so worried?", he replied walking ahead.

"And besides, I can go wherever I wa...", before he can even finish what he's supposed to say, someone bumped into him, making papers fly everywhere brought by the ricochet of the impact caused by the a clumsy speed of that person and Kenji's strong frame.

The person dejectedly looked down at the papers, that were not just mere papers, but a thick number of music sheets compiled in a huge, black, leather-skinned notebook, which are now scattered in an unpleasant manner. Then, she looked at the group of boys in front of her, and she can say that they're clearly irritated by her carelessness.

_Well, partly my fault_, she thought. She composed herself, displaying a refined demeanor and perfect posture. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I've brought", she curtsied.

As her petite frame bowed before them, they could not help looking at her, head to toe. She definitely doesn't look like a college girl, she doesn't look like one and the uniform confirms it. She's from Syoyo High. Her soft, wavy black hair is hiding the intricacy of her porcelain face. _The girl is breath-taking._

As the pair of her almond eyes leveled their sight again, a slight scrunch began to form in her pert little nose, followed by a twitch in her plush lips, gradually making a frown.

"Great, now they're checking me out", she mumbled to herself, barely audible, as she hurriedly picked up her stuffs. Piece by piece, she picked and arranged them to the state they're used to be, but before she could pick-up the last piece, a hand took it and gave it to her.

She looked up to the owner of the hands and faked smiled, mumbling "Thank you." snatching away the paper from the mesmerized blonde. She really needs to leave. She noticed that the three boys behind him were drooling; looking at her like she's a piece of fresh meat.

_Gross._ She thought. She stood straight and began to leave; however, the same hand yanked her to the original place she was standing a while ago.

"Excuse me but please let go of your hand", Kenji did not abide, still holding the thin piece of lean of her shoulders.

"Sorry, but you looked hot and you haven't said your name yet, Yamaken wants to know", Tomio answered for him. The other two boys beside him are deliberately whistling and hooting cheering for Yamaguchi.

"Sorry too but I have no time for this", she replied forcefully removing his tight grip. Yamaguchi did not budge, nor spoke. In his whole life, he'd never run out of words, but now, it is his first time. The only thing he knows is that he doesn't want this girl to leave, not yet.

Crazy, yes.

But the girl is persistent, she continues to struggle herself out of his grip. The boys continued hooting and their other comrade kept staring.

_I guess I'll have no choice_, she thought as she flawlessly slipped body side-wards, her two hands gripping his shoulder, demonstrating an 'Ippon Seoi Nage' move.

Kenji Yamaguchi was taken down. He was taken down, hard, making him have an excruciating pain on his back and the inexplicable heaviness weighing on his chest. **_He lay there, foolishly smiling, savoring the physical pain brought by Judo and the sad feeling called love._**

* * *

><p>AN

Okaaay! Finished with chapter two! Sorry guys I wasn't able to update sooner. Thank you for your reviews! Very much appreciated and noted! Please write more abt it! Tell me if you have suggestions whatsover or email me in this address: chirinkobayashi . I'm not snob promise!


	3. Chapter 3: The Yoshida Curse

"Okay, so her name is Ichihara Chirin, a third year in Syoyo High, a piano nerd and well well well, a best friend of your little sister Iyo", announces Mabo enthusiastically as he rapidly types the keys of his laptop to "gather information", as what their leader, the still love-struck Yamaken ordered them to do. The four boys are seated on one of the tables in Misawa Game Beats Center, a place "for commoners" that these elitists would actually want to hang out, along with some other places such as Tecchan and R Burger.

"Come on man. Don't tell me that you're actually in love with her. It's just an effect of what everyone mistakes as love at first sight, you know, heat of the moment thing", said Tomio coming from the vending machine with a drink in his hand.

"Yeah dude. Besides, who would want a musician nerd? She may be pretty but, well I just don't think she's a jackpot. You know what I'm saying? Lol she might just be one of those boring hags", Mabo dropped the line that made the group erupt in laughter. All except Yamaken.

He cannot help but be annoyed. His friends are being themselves again, flies. They just can't stop prying into his love life, or whatever that is. They saw him glare, and that was all it takes for them to be silent.

The silence gave him the chance to think. _She is Iyo's friend. I have a chance to get to know her then. All I have to do is to talk to her and..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice that boomed inside the place. It was no other than Yoshida Haru's. He and his other company just entered the place and stood in front of them to give their greetings. Yamaken cannot help but feel like his heart is being pierced with a million needles. He stood strong and pretended as if he doesn't care at the sight in front of him.

Yoshida Haru have his arms draped around the shoulders of his company, the one person that Yamaguchi Kenji wants; his first love, Shizuku Mizutani. She still hasn't changed. She's still wearing her copper pigtails and her granny outfit. She still doesn't care about her appearance or what other people think of her and even brought her favorite quiz booklets and math problems. Everything is still the same except for one thing. The one thing that pains him so much, is the spark and the thrill in her eyes that only Haru could provide. Not _him_.

"Yo everyone! What is the reason of your busyness?" Haru poked his head near the computer.

"Nothing much. We were just stalking Yamaken's new object of interest", Mabo grinned.

Shizuku and Haru frowned. "Well, she is a beautiful sight. And girls like her, does not deserve to be played at you know", Haru shakes his head.

The others rolled their eyes. "Yuck. You two are really serious huh? Well, we do not see the fun in that", Tomio replied.

"And don't worry. We don't have any interest in her. The girl's no fun. She's all Yamaken's. That's his type", Mabo added.

Yamaken glared again. _Foul move idiots._

"Ichihara? Wait I think I know this pianist girl", Haru stared at the computer screen.

Like someone struck by lightning, Haru's eyes grew wide as the sudden realization hits him. "Yes! Of course. That girl is Chi-chan! She's Yuuzan's fiancèe and we know her since childhood, we're actually very close you know! She's actually staying at someone's house right now. Someone named Adachi Kuniko? From what she's said she's her piano instructor!" he exclaimed.

It is as if the world became silent as Yamaguchi Kenji is trying to process the information that no computer could ever give him. First, it was Shizuku. Now, Ichihara Chirin, the girl he has set his eyes upon, that is staying at his aunt's house (the place where he's gonna stay until God knows when), is going to be married to another Yoshida. _I am doomed, but I am not backing up_, he said in his thoughts as he took a sip of his already cold tea.

* * *

><p>The mood grew intense as Liszt's La Campanella escalates into it's end. Kuniko is out of words as Chirin played the last keys of the piece. The sight was breath-taking, <em>she has never been violent like this<em>. The petite girl smiled and jumped out of her seat.

"So how was it?"

"Marvelous dear", Yuuzan smiled as he clapped. He is standing by the door when her eyes landed his.

"It's been a long time. I haven't noticed you enter", Chirin replied.

"Well, I'm always welcome at the Adachi household, so Kuniko-san here doesn't really mind. Right?", Yuuzan eyed Chirin's piano instructor.

"Why, of course! I've prepared cookies and teas for my guests"

"Well, my concern is that, will you allow me and fiancèe to spend our quality time outside? We'll be having dinner at R Burger, me and milady", said Yuuzan, mimicking a chivalric curtsey.

Chirin laughed. "You never change."

"Well, just make sure you bring your "fiancèe" in one piece before the curfew, 8 o'clock", Kuniko stressed the 'fiancèe' in a mocking way.

"Why, of course! Good bye Kuniko-chan", chorused the two and left.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

* * *

><p>AN

Why hello guysss! Long time no seee! Sorry for the very long wait. So done with school! Yaaay! Update after 2 weeks! Enjoy it as much as you enjoy summer! Sorry for the typos :'( I was rushing it late at night. Pls comment or msg me if there's a need for changes (grammar/spelling) :)))

Regards,

Chelie x


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast at Yamaguchi's

She felt no nostalgia at all. All their previous kisses are different from this one, and for the first time, Chirin didn't like it. Kissing is never new to her or to Yuuzan. It was always nothing, in fact they do these a lot before, without other's knowledge of course, out of curiosity or on a whim. Those were casual, no strings and cool, but now it was rather passionate, languid and for some reason, awkward. She has never experienced this side of Yuuzan. For once, she thought she saw a glimpse of longing in his eyes that has quickly changed into tease.

_Maybe I am just seeing things, or maybe I'm just overthinking. Whatever_, she shrugged whatever ideas that would further come to her mind. She really should watch her train of thoughts. Who knows, someone could get hurt when things are overly analyzed.

"I missed you", Yuuzan breathes as he rests his head on the crook of her neck, hugging her. They were sitting close, juxtaposed towards each other on Yuuzan's bed. These are not normal things that "friends" do, and she is aware of that. They never really considered it friendship to begin with, since they are actually engaged, or rather, are tokens of business partnerships their parents have established. The relationship between them is what everybody calls, complicated. They want each other but they want to keep the friendly and casual company that they enjoy ever since. No one brings up the "us" topic. Not even the engagement.

"Well, I sure had a lot of fun when I was in New York. The place is just... cozy", the brunette spoke sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Five years is a long time. Not to mention, you've hardly spent your vacations here in Japan. It's a miracle that they even let you stay here. When are you planning on coming back?"

"Well, oka-san is strictly against the idea of music school and oto-san thinks music is just an accessory for my reputation. So they're thinking of sending me here until I finish med school", she sighed.

"But, Julliard is like your dream. Aren't you gonna audition?", the boy cannot hide the perplexity in his tone.

Chirin pretended not to hear anything and checked her watch. "It's already half past seven. I think we should head back."

He cannot help but frown. "Fine. I won't pursue the subject anymore. But we just got here you know. Aren't you down for some fun? I have Breakfast, you wouldn't refuse a favorite movie right?", he showed her a bottle of champagne and handed her a glass.

She just shook her head. "Nope. But we promised Kuniko-chan that we'll just hang out in R-Burger, not in your mansion. I never wanted to lie to her since she's so sweet that she's even let me stay at her house. She's one of the people that my parents could actually trust. So, if you want me to stay here for long, we should really head back. And besides, I'm still a minor, so you can't make me drink"

"Yada yada yada. Fine. We'll have it your way for now. But you owe me some fun alright? Let me send you home", they both hopped off the bed and wore their outdoor coats.

* * *

><p>The limo parked outside the Adachi house. "Well, I'm hoping you'll change your mind and spend time with me", Yuuzan said as he opened the door for her.<p>

"I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of time for that in the future", she kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

"Oh, I cannot wait for the future, good night"

Chirin fished her keys from her bag and heard the vehicle rev up its engine and drove off as soon as she entered the house. Making sure she didn't bother anybody, she tiptoed straight into her room, and slept as soon as she reached her bed.

_What a long day_, she thought as she falls back into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>A ring wakes up all the living parts in her body. In order to stop the annoying sound, her hand reached out to the bedside table and found the clamorous alarm clock and turned it off.<p>

_What the hell_, she cursed as she opened her phone to check the time. It is already 10:30 in the morning. Today's a Tuesday. She wasn't shocked at all, to see 25 unread messages and 13 missed calls flashed on her screen, all from Iyo Yamaguchi. The girl is one of her closest girl friends in middle school.

Ichihara has a very limited list of people that she would really call her "friends". At a young age, she knows how much she's worth and she was isolated by others for that. When she tries to be friendly, the other kids would think that she was just bribing them for friendship, which in turn caused her to shut herself in. She became distant and aloof to the point that she doesn't care if she only has Haru and Yuuzan as her only friends. Iyo Yamaguchi was the first person to overcome her walls.

Anxiety filled her as she tapped digits on her phone. _How could you be so stupid!_ she silently screamed at herself. Upon the second ring, she hears a shrill voice of her friend from the other line. "You are one troubled woman! You made me ditch school as well! Your room is locked, I'm in the living room!"

"I got a little tired I guess. Wait, let me shower first, we can still make it", replied Chirin as she hurriedly jumped out of bed.

"Duhh! Of course we can't!", she can feel Iyo rolling her eyes at her "Never mind school, let's go shopping. And I've brought us breakfast... Shit!"

"What? What is it?"

"My brother's here! Oh my god, he's also staying here!", she whispered. Her voice sounded terrified.

_Also?_ she wondered, is Iyo staying here too? Who else is living here? Kuniko-san's house is enormous so it wouldn't be a shock already.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute!"

* * *

><p>As Chirin descended from the stairs to the kitchen, her jaw dropped. Seated on one of the high chairs is the notorious blonde that she bumped into yesterday. She immediately recognized her as her friend's brother, due to the similar facial features they have. And then it clicked. Iyo's voice played inside her head repeatedly. <em>"He's<em> _also staying here."_

_Oh god. This is gonna be a hell of croissant for a breakfast, together with the Yamaguchi's._

"Can somebody please hand me the orange juice?", Chirin broke the silence.

* * *

><p>AN

Helloooo guysss! Sorry for the long wait again! I'm using my phone in writing the last parts of this update so please bear with the nonexistent single line breaks. I'll be with my laptop tomorrow so expect the edits. Please bear with the typos as well, they are again due to the hassle use of my phone. Sorry! Happy summer to y'all!

Love,

Chelie xx


End file.
